CHAT
by Shakinha
Summary: COMPLETA Afrodite resolve entrar numa sala de chat para conversar com alguém que não fosse outro cavaleiro, ou seja, variar. Máscara da Morte resolve fazer o mesmo e também entra num chat... E depois todos se encontram!
1. I

Eu escrevi essa fic no banco, um dia q eu tava meio a toa esperando uns papeis chegarem pra eu por nas pastas. É um crossover de Saint Seiya, Fruits Basket, Gravitation e Loveless.

AVISO: Yaoi

XxxX

CHAT

**Dido entra na sala**

**Dido diz:** Nossa, q sala vazia!! Melhor esperar um pouco aqui, quem sabe apareça alguém...

**Aya entra na sala**

**Dido diz:** Oi, quer tc?

**Aya diz:** Eu?

**Dido diz:** Não, sua vó... ¬¬

**Aya diz:** Hmm, grosseiro...

**Dido diz:** Desculpa!! Qnts anos?

**Aya diz:** Que?

**Dido diz:** Quantos anos vc tem?

**Aya diz:** 27, e vc?

**Dido diz:** Sou mais novo... Tenho 22.

**Aya diz:** Vc tem irmãos?

**Dido diz:** Não, e vc?

**Aya diz:** Eu tenho

**Dido diz:** E qnts anos ele tem?

**Aya diz:** 17

**Dido diz:** Putz! Vc eh 10 anos mais velho, então!!

**Aya diz:** Eh... Ele eh lindo, tem a minha cara...

**Dido diz:** Mal lhe pergunte... Vc eh bonito?

**Aya diz:** Mto. E vc?

**Dido diz:** Onde eu moro, eu sou o mais lindo... Não duvido de q eu seja o mais lindo do mundo...

**Aya diz:** Qual o seu signo?

**Dido diz:** Peixes, e o seu?

**Aya diz:** Sagitário

**Dido diz:** Tenho um amigo de Sagitário...

**Aya diz:** Sagitarianos são mto legais...

**Bad Luck entra na sala**

**Bad Luck diz:** Oi! Querem tc comigo?

**Aya diz:** Entre na conversa, amigo. Qnts anos?

**Bad Luck diz:** 19

**Dido diz:** Ih, novinho... eu tenho 22 e ele 27...

**Bad Luck diz:** Legal! O q vcs fazem?

**Aya diz:** Eu sou dono de uma loja de confecções mto linda...

**Dido diz:** Digamos q meu trabalho é proteger uma pessoa... E vc, guri?

**Bad Luck diz:** Eu sou vocalista de uma banda!!! \o/

**Dido diz:** Que banda?

**Bad Luck diz:** Bad Luck

**Aya diz:** Que nome legal pra uma banda... O q vcs tocam?

**Bad Luck diz:** Somos uma banda de pop... Sou eu, um guitarrista e um tecladista...

**Dido diz:** Legal...

**Bad Luck diz:** E já vendemos 1 milhão de CDs!! \o/

**Dido diz:** O.O Nossa!!

**Aya diz:** Então vcs são bons mesmo, hein...

**Bad Luck diz:** Meu namorado diz q gosta! E olha q ele é super difícil de agradar...

**Dido diz:** Namorado? Vc é mulher?

**Bad Luck diz:** Não, sou homem mesmo... Pq?

**Aya diz:** Nada contra...

**Dido diz:** Nada contra tb... Eu já fiquei com uns caras...

**Aya diz:** E eu sou apaixonado pelo meu primo...

**Bad Luck diz:** Pelo primo???

**Aya diz:** Olha, na minha família tem uns casais de primos.

**Dido diz:** Família estranha a sua...

**Aya diz:** Mas o meu primo não sabe q eu gosto dele...

**Bad Luck diz:** Então revele-se para ele!! Meu namorado tb custou a admitir q tava apaixonado por mim!

**Aya diz:** Não posso...

**Dido diz:** Ora, mas pq não?

**Aya diz:** Minha família eh amaldiçoada...

**Bad Luck diz:** Vc já não ta meio grandinho pra acreditar em maldição?

**Aya diz:** É sério... Esse meu primo era noivo de uma menina...

**Bad Luck diz:** Ah, mas meu namorado tb era...

**Aya diz:** Mas aconteceram umas coisas e eu acho q ele não quer se envolver com outra pessoa de novo...

**Dido diz:** Pq?

**Aya diz:** Acho q tem medo... Ele é meio cego de um olho por causa do q aconteceu...

**Bad Luck diz:** Que horror! Tadinho!

**Dido diz:** E onde eu moro não podemos nos envolver com ninguém...

**Bad Luck diz:** Credo! Mas vc disse q já ficou com uns caras aí!

**Dido diz:** E quem disse q ficaram sabendo?

**Bad Luck diz:** Meu namorado já era famoso, mas depois q souberam do nosso romance, ele ficou ainda mais famoso e eu vendi mto mais CDs...

**Dido diz:** E ele faz o q?

**Bad Luck diz:** É escritor...

**Aya diz:** Meu primo tb!

**Dido diz:** O q vc gosta?

**Aya diz:** Não, um outro... O q eu gosto é médico.

**Loveless entra na sala**

**Loveless diz:** Esta sala está cheia?

**Bad Luck diz:** Sempre cabe mais um! Entre na conversa, novo amigo!!

**Loveless diz:** Obrigado... Vcs são homens ou mulheres?

**Dido diz:** Somos todos homens. Qnts anos?

**Loveless diz:** 13

**Aya diz:** Caraca, vc é mais novo q meu irmão!! Eu tenho 27 anos, o Dido 22 e o Bad Luck 19

**Loveless diz:** Não tem problema... Meu namorado tem 21

**Dido diz:** Outro q tem namorado!

**Aya diz:** E ainda é pedófilo... Me lembrei do meu primo escritor agora...

**Loveless diz:** Mas nós nunca fizemos nada demais!

**Bad Luck diz:** Não tem problema, vc está entre iguais... Eu tb tenho um namorado... O Dido só fica e o Aya tem problemas amorosos/familiares...

**Loveless diz:** Hmm...

**Aya diz:** Desabafe conosco, pequeno!

**Loveless diz:** Posso dizer q minha mãe é louca, eu perdi meu irmão mais velho e meu namorado era amigo dele...

**Dido diz:** Que triste... Eu moro num condomínio q tem 12 casas e somos todos estrangeiros...

**Loveless diz:** Vc é de onde?

**Dido diz:** Suécia

**Aya diz:** Dizem q lá é mto frio...

**Dido diz:** Bem frio... Mas eu passei um tempo na Groenlândia e o cara q mora na casa embaixo da minha é francês e já morou na Sibéria...

**Bad Luck diz:** Vcs são de onde?

**Dido diz:** Aqui somos 14: eu, o francês, um espanhol, um chinês, um indiano loiro, um italiano q eu adoro, um brasileiro, 2 tibetanos e 5 gregos.

**Aya diz:** Nossa!!

**Loveless diz:** Nunca vi um indiano loiro...

**Dido diz:** Se vier aqui, verá.

**Loveless diz:** Mas onde vc mora?

**Dido diz:** Grécia

**Bad Luck diz:** Conhece algum japonês?

**Dido diz:** Conheço, infelizmente...

**Bad Luck diz:** Infelizmente???

**Dido diz:** São uns fedelhos imundos e chorões q acham q são fodas... Odeio eles

**Aya diz:** Pq?

**Dido diz:** Se eu contar uma coisa para vcs, vcs juram q não espalham?

**Aya diz:** Eu juro

**Bad Luck diz:** Eu juro

**Loveless diz:** Eu juro

**Dido diz:** Certo, eu sou um cavaleiro de Atena... Esse "condomínio" q eu moro, é o Santuário e eu sou um cavaleiro da mais alta elite: OURO! Mas alguns de nós foram derrotados pelos de BRONZE, que são esses japinhas inferiores... Mas agora eu já superei isso. Aqui nós não podemos ter relacionamentos amorosos e temos q dedicar nossas vidas para proteger essa desgraça q se diz deusa.

**Loveless diz:** Que horrível! Detesto pessoas q forçam outras a obedecer a elas...

**Aya diz:** Nossa... Eu tb tenho um segredo... Jurem não contar para ninguém!!!

**Bad Luck diz:** Eu juro

**Loveless diz:** Eu juro

**Dido diz:** Eu juro

**Aya diz:** Minha família é amaldiçoada... Eu, meu irmão e meus 11 primos nos transformamos em animais do zodíaco chinês quando somos abraçados por alguém do sexo oposto ou ficamos mto fracos...

**Bad Luck diz:** Credo! Vc vira o q? E seu irmão?

**Aya diz:** Eu viro cobra e meu irmão um rato... Irônico, não?

**Loveless diz:** Mto... E impressionante...

**Dido diz:** Mas, pera aí! Vc disse vc, seu irmão e 11 primos! Isso soma 13 e são só 12 signos!

**Aya diz:** É que temos o gato tb... Já ouviu a lenda?

**Bad Luck diz:** A da festa no céu?

**Aya diz:** Essa! O gato ficou de fora, por isso o amaldiçoado pelo gato é excluído.

**Loveless diz:** Que coisa horrível! Não podem excluí-lo só por ser o gato!

**Aya diz:** E somos comandados por um cara q é... digamos assim... o "deus" da lenda. Ele manda em todos nós e não quer q gostemos de outros q não seja ele.

**Loveless diz:** Nem vou dizer mais nada... Estou revoltado.

**Bad Luck diz:** O q vc gosta vira o q?

**Aya diz:** Cavalo Marinho

**Dido diz:** Hein????????????

**Loveless diz:** Vc não quer dizer dragão?

**Aya diz:** É, mas ele vira cavalo marinho... Não me pergunte pq...

**Loveless diz:** Já q ta todo mundo se revelando, eu tb vou contar uma coisa... meu namorado é um combatente q luta pra me proteger dos 7 Luas

**Bad Luck diz:** Quem?

**Loveless diz:** Um grupo q eu to tentando descobrir o q faz e quem faz... Mas sei q tem algo a ver com a morte do meu irmão...

**Bad Luck diz:** Parece q só eu não tenho uma vida tão fora do normal... Meu namorado já matou um cara qnd tinha 16 anos e é capaz de matar por mim, mas fora isso, nada anormal...

**Aya diz:** Daqui a pouco eu vou ter q sair... Vou sair com meus primos, o escritor e o médico...

**Dido diz:** Hmm, boa sorte...

**Bad Luck diz:** Que tal falarmos nossos nomes antes de nos despedirmos?

**Loveless diz:** E marcar outro dia para tc q nem hj?

**Dido diz:** Pode ser... amanhã?

**Bad Luck diz:** Ok

**Aya diz:** Ok

**Loveless diz:** Ok, mas tem q ser de tarde pq eu estudo de manhã.

**Dido diz:** Certo... Pra começar, meu nome é Afrodite.

**Aya diz:** O meu é Ayame

**Bad Luck diz:** O meu é Shuichi

**Loveless diz:** E o meu é Ritsuka

**Bad Luck diz:** Nos vemos amanhã!!

**Bad Luck sai da sala**

**Dido sai da sala**

**Aya sai da sala**

**Loveless sai da sala**

XxxX

Deixem reviews com suas opiniões!!! Acho que vou fazer mais uns capítulos... Essa sala de chat vai virar uma sala de conversas confidenciais... Não sei se coloco mais alguma coisa... Acho que não, né...

Bem, por enquanto é só... Até a próxima!!

Kissus!!

PS: Conheci a Yume Vy (ficwriter autora de **Feitos Pra Seduzir** e **Ilusões**) no Anime Festival aqui em BH!!!!


	2. II

CHAT PARTE II

**DeathMask entra na sala**

**DeathMask diz:** Oh monotonia de vida!! Vou esperar alguém resolver entrar nesse raio de chat...

**SeaHorse entra na sala**

**SeaHorse diz:** Oi! Ta afim de tc?

**DeathMask diz:** Se não tivesse afim, não tava aqui. E vc?

**SeaHorse diz:** Eu digo o mesmo.

**DeathMask diz:** Blz, então... Qnts anos?

**SeaHorse diz:** 27, e vc?

**DeathMask diz:** Caraca, vc é mais velho que eu!! Eu tenho 24!

**SeaHorse diz:** Nem é tanta a diferença...

**Yuki entra na sala**

**Yuki diz:** Ois... Alguém aqui nesse fim de mundo afim de tc comigo?

**DeathMask diz:** Qnts anos vc tem, novato?

**Yuki diz:** 23

**DeathMask diz:** Ok, pode entrar na conversa.

**Yuki diz:** ¬¬ E vc é qnt tempo mais velho que eu pra deixar ou não eu entrar na conversa?

**DeathMask diz:** 1 ano

**SeaHorse diz:** Eu sou o mais velho aqui (27), então eu mando.

**DeathMask diz:** ¬¬

**Yuki diz:** ¬¬

**SeaHorse diz:** Pronto, acabei com a discussão. Podemos tc agora?

**Loveless entra na sala**

**Loveless diz:** Alguma alma viva por aqui?

**Yuki diz:** Tem 3, pode escolher...

**DeathMask diz:** Qnts anos?

**SeaHorse diz:** Mas vc é fissurado em saber a idade dos outros, hein!!

**DeathMask diz:** A curiosidade nunca matou ninguém!

**Loveless diz:** A curiosidade matou o gato. E eu tenho 21.

**SeaHorse diz:** Então estamos numa média de 23,75 anos...

**Yuki diz:** Seu nerd!!!! Vc fez isso de cabeça?

**SeaHorse diz:** Hã... Sim.

**Loveless diz:** É sempre bom ser inteligente, não?

**DeathMask diz:** E vc é?

**Loveless diz:** Bastante. Sempre ajudo meu namorado com o dever de casa dele... Ele é inteligente, mas tem coisa que ele não entende...

**SeaHorse diz:** Vc é mulher????

**Loveless diz:** Não, sou homem, pq?

**DeathMask diz:** E tem namorado???

**Yuki diz:** Algum problema? Eu tb tenho um!!!

**DeathMask diz:** Puta merda... SeaHorse, diz q vc não é desse tipo...

**SeaHorse diz:** Na verdade eu tava meio indeciso quanto a mim mesmo hoje mais cedo... Por isso vim pra cá, pra ver se esfriava a cabeça...

**Yuki diz:** O que houve, cara?

**SeaHorse diz:** Seguinte, eu tenho um primo, que de acordo com meu outro primo, é afim de mim. Mas ele nunca disse nada, sabe...

**DeathMask diz:** Nossa, qnt primo...

**SeaHorse diz:** Vc nem imagina... Eu tenho mais de 14 primos...

**Yuki diz:** Entendo sua depressão.. Eu tenho 2 irmãos e vivia no inferno até sair de casa pra morar sozinho.

**Loveless diz:** Eu vivo com um amigo, nós estudamos juntos.

**DeathMask diz:** É o seu namorado?

**Loveless diz:** Não... Depois eu falo do meu namorado. SeaHorse, continue...

**SeaHorse diz:** Eu sou cheio de primos... Tanto que o patriarca da minha família é uma prima minha que vive estressada. Isso acaba sendo um problema pra mim...

**Yuki diz:** Eu sei que não devia perguntar, mas... O que aconteceu?

**DeathMask diz:** A curiosidade matou o gato.

**Yuki diz:** Olha quem fala!

**SeaHorse diz:** Parem com o quebra-pau que eu falo!!!

**Loveless diz:** Pronto, já pararam. Conta aí.

**SeaHorse diz:** Eu tinha uma namorada. Nó éramos felizes e íamos nos casar...

**DeathMask diz:** E aí ela morreu em um acidente de carro??

**Yuki diz:** Vc ta tc de algum hospício, por acaso??

**DeathMask diz:** Não, mas isso acontece em toda novela...

**Loveless diz:** Vc vê novela???

**DeathMask diz:** NÃO!!!!!! Meu amante vê...

**SeaHorse diz:** Mas agora a pouco vc não tava chiando pq os dois aí falaram q tinham namorados?

**DeathMask diz:** Ta, eu fico com um cara de vez em quando, mas sem compromissos...

**Yuki diz:** Ainda acho que vc é maluco... Continua, SeaHorse!

**SeaHorse diz:** Aconteceu sim uma tragédia...

**DeathMask diz:** Eu não disse?

**SeaHorse diz:** Mas não foi nada disso e ela não morreu.

**DeathMask diz:** ¬¬

**SeaHorse diz:** Eu só fui falar com o patriarca.

**Yuki diz:** A sua prima?

**Loveless diz:** E o que isso tem de ruim?

**SeaHorse diz:** Ela ficou louca de raiva e quebrou um vaso na minha cara...

**DeathMask diz:** Putz! Que garota louca!

**Yuki diz:** Olha quem fala...

**DeathMask diz:** Cala a boca e deixa ele continuar... E aí, cara, o que aconteceu depois?

**SeaHorse diz:** Eu quase perdi meu olho esquerdo. E ai ela começou a gritar na cara da minha namorada que a culpa era dela.

**Loveless diz:** Sacana...

**Yuki diz:** E a sua namorada?

**SeaHorse diz:** Cismou que a culpa era dela mesmo, adoeceu, tava ficando doida... Até que eu apaguei a memória dela e tudo voltou ao normal... Menos pra mim.

**DeathMask diz:** Apagou a memória?

**SeaHorse diz:** É, eu posso fazer isso... Herdei esse "dom" da minha família, pois eu sou o amaldiçoado pelo dragão.

**DeathMask diz:** Não to entendendo porra nenhuma...

**Yuki diz:** Nem eu.

**Loveless diz:** Ah, fiquem quietos... Que história é essa de maldição?

**Yuki diz:** Eu não acredito em maldições...

**SeaHorse diz:** Eu queria poder dizer o mesmo... Eu e mais 12 primos somos amaldiçoados. Quando ficamos fracos ou somos abraçados por alguém do sexo oposto, nos transformamos em animais do zodíaco chinês.

**Loveless diz:** Que coisa louca!!

**Yuki diz:** Vc digitou errado, são 12 animais só...

**SeaHorse diz:** Mas é que aqui tem o gato.

**DeathMask diz:** Gato??

**SeaHorse diz:** Já ouviram a lenda da festa no céu?

**Yuki diz:** Essa é velha... O gato ficou de fora. E seu primo gato tb fica de fora...

**SeaHorse diz:** Isso.

**Loveless diz:** Que coisa de maluco...

**Yuki diz:** Eu sou só um escritor de best-sellers que namora o vocalista de uma banda pop que já vendeu 1 milhão de CDs...

**DeathMask diz:** Modesto, não?

**Yuki diz:** Então fale de vc, criatura.

**DeathMask diz:** Eu sou um cavaleiro de Atena. Sou italiano, mas moro na Grécia.

**Loveless diz:** Então, ao invés de ir pro Brasil, vc foi pra Grécia?(1) Desculpem, não pude perder a piada...

**Yuki diz:** HUAHUAHUA

**SeaHorse diz:** Noveleiros de plantão...

**DeathMask diz:** Hnf... Vou fingir que não li isso. Aqui no santuário eu moro na quarta casa, são 12. Tipo os signos do zodíaco normal. A minha armadura é a de Câncer.

**Loveless diz:** E o seu amante?

**DeathMask diz:** Ele é o cavaleiro de Peixes. Nós temos armaduras de ouro, ou seja, somos os mais poderosos. A elite. Mas ele consegue se mais metido que nós 13 juntos.

**SeaHorse diz:** Agora vc que falou 13!!

**DeathMask diz:** É pq os de gêmeos são gêmeos.

**Yuki diz:** Gostei disso... Os gêmeos de gêmeos... Que bizarro!!

**Loveless diz:** Aiai, ninguém merece... Continua, DeathMask.

**DeathMask diz:** A deusa Atena, a quem nós deveríamos proteger, é uma garotinha, chata, mimada, baranga, esquisita e que baba ovo dos cavaleiros de bronze.

**SeaHorse diz:** Bronze??

**DeathMask diz:** É, vai na escala... Ouro, prata, bronze... Ela é apaixonada na eguinha pocotó, então sobra pra gente.

**Yuki diz:** Eguinha pocotó??? HUAHUAHUAHUA

**DeathMask diz:** Na verdade é Pégaso, mas ele é um guri de 13 anos irritante, chato pra cacete que apanha de todo mundo, mas bate em todo mundo e ainda ganha no final pq ela dá uma mãozinha.

**Loveless diz:** Que vida dura, hein... Eu sou um combatente.

**SeaHorse diz:** Um o que?

**DeathMask diz:** Por acaso vc é cego?

**SeaHorse diz:** Mais ou menos do olho esquerdo, mas isso não tem nada a ver.

**Yuki diz:** Uh, tomou bonito!!!!!!!

**Loveless diz:** Eu lutava pelo Seimei, mas ele morreu e eu virei combatente do irmão dele... Eu só não esperava me apaixonar pelo garoto...

**DeathMask diz:** Qnts anos ele tem?

**Loveless diz:** 13

**Yuki diz:** Só isso?????? O meu namorado tem 19!!!

**Loveless diz:** Ele custou a se acostumar com a idéia, mas qnd descobriu que eu o amava de verdade, foi mais fácil...

**DeathMask diz:** Que estranho... Posso fazer uma pergunta?

**Loveless diz:** Manda.

**DeathMask diz:** Algum de vcs já matou alguém?

**SeaHorse diz:** Que é isso, vc é louco é???

**Yuki diz:** Eu já, qnd eu tinha 16 anos...

**Loveless diz:** Eu ainda não, mas mataria pelo Ritsuka. Quem vc matou, Yuki?

**Yuki diz:** Ele era meu professor... Eu gostava mto dele...

**DeathMask diz:** Imagina o que vc faria se não gostasse, então...

**Yuki diz:** Ele queria fazer umas coisas lá comigo... Foi legítima defesa... Mas eu mataria pelo Shuichi, se eu precisasse.

**SeaHorse diz:** E vc, oh maluco, já matou alguém, por acaso??

**DeathMask diz:** Tantos que já perdi a conta...

**Loveless diz:** O.O

**Yuki diz:** Cara, vc não disse que protegia uma deusa? Ela manda vcs matarem esse povo todo????

**DeathMask diz:** Não... É que ela é mto chata, sabe... Mto "paz e amor"... Aí a vida no Santuário fica monótona... Aí eu e meu amante saímos pra nos divertir um pouco.

**SeaHorse diz:** Divertir??? Vcs se divertem matando pessoas????? O.O

**DeathMask diz:** Só eu e o Dido. Eu coloco as cabeças nas paredes da casa de Câncer como troféu, mas o Dido gosta é do derramamento de sangue.

**SeaHorse diz:** Depois dessa acho que eu vou vomitar...

**Yuki diz:** Pqp, vc é louco...

**Loveless diz:** Exceto por esse "detalhe" ele é um cara legal, gente!

**Yuki diz:** Só se for no hospício onde ele mora... E vc, SeaHorse, o que vc faz da vida?

**SeaHorse diz:** Sou o médico particular da família.

**Loveless diz:** Então vc já deve estar acostumado a ver sangue, não?

**SeaHorse diz:** Mas quem disse que eu gosto?

**Yuki diz:** Cortando o assunto sangrento, vcs poderiam explicar os nicks de vcs? Yuki é meu nome, mas duvido que os nomes de vcs sejam esses aí.

**Loveless diz:** Meu nome, na verdade, é Soubi, mas Loveless é o nome do meu namorado.

**DeathMask diz:** O que tem a ver o cu com as calças?

**Loveless diz:** É que meu nome junto com o Seimei era Beloved, mas o irmão dele é Loveless...

**SeaHorse diz:** De Beloved pra Loveless... Grande diferença, não? E o nome dele não era Ritsuka?

**Loveless diz:** É, mas isso é algo realmente complicado de se explicar agora... Agora vc se explica!

**SeaHorse diz:** O meu nome é Hatori. Lembram do negócio da maldição? Então... Eu me transformo em cavalo-marinho.

**DeathMask diz:** CAVALO-MARINHO?????? HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

**Yuki diz:** Não era dragão?

**SeaHorse diz:** Ah, isso é outra coisa difícil de se explicar num chat... Só falta o maluco do pedaço.

**DeathMask diz:** Isso foi uma piada?? Deixa pra lá... Eu sou conhecido como Máscara da Morte.

**Yuki diz:** Que nome lindo... Combina com a sua cara...

**DeathMask diz:** Ah, vai catar coquinho na descida!!!

**Loveless diz:** Fala o seu nome pra gente!!

**DeathMask diz:** Nem...

**SeaHorse diz:** A gente nem te conhece, não vamos poder espalhar por aí...

**DeathMask diz:** Ta bom, eu falo... É Ângelo.

**Yuki diz:** Nada mal... Melhor que Matteo(2)... HUAHUAHUAHUA

**SeaHorse diz:** Putz, eu vou ter que sair... Meus primos arranjaram confusão lá fora e eu estou ouvindo barulho de coisas quebrando...

**DeathMask diz:** Vai lá, cara... Outro dia a gente encontra aqui pra tc mais!! Ok??

**Yuki diz:** Ok. Eu tb tenho que ir, o Shuichi chegou e a gente vai jantar pra comemorar a turnê bem sucedida dele...

**Loveless diz:** E o Ritsuka acabou de mandar msg pro meu celular pedindo pra eu ir na casa dele... Nos vemos depois... Bye.

**SeaHorse sai da sala**

**Yuki sai da sala**

**DeathMask sai da sala**

**Loveless sai da sala**

XxxX

(1) Referência a uma antiga novela da Globo: Terra Nostra

(2) Pra quem não lembra, Matteo era o nome do Tiago Lacerda em Terra Nostra.

XxX

Mais um capítulo escrito aqui no banco onde eu trabalho... Essa idéia de colocar os respectivos pares pra tc também, veio de reviews que eu recebi. Valeu gente!! o/ Agradecimentos especiais para **Pure-Petit Cat**, **Maia Sorovar**, **Deni Chan**, **Anushka-chan**, **Gemini Kaoru**, **Milo C. Glace**, **Pisces Luna**, **Paloma Hana no Yuki**, **YumeSangai** e **Lithos of Lion**!!! Também para minha amiga **Yume Vy** e minha prima **Babi-deathmask**!!!!

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

Kissus!!!


	3. III

Presente de fim de ano para meus leitores!!! \o\ \o/o/

Depois de um ano, essa fic volta à ativa!! o/ Espero que gostem do novo cap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAT PARTE III

**Dido entra na sala**

**Dido diz:** A gente marca e ninguém aparece. Essa é boa. ¬¬

**Aya entra na sala**

**Aya diz:** Dido, vc por aqui!!

**Dido diz:** Não sou eu, sou outro.

**Aya diz:** Então quem eh vc??

**Dido diz:** Vou ignorar esse comentário.

**Bad Luck entra na sala**

**Aya diz:** Eba!! Chegou mais um!!

**Dido diz: **Agora só falta um.

**Bad Luck diz:** E ae galeraaa!!!!! Bad Luck na área!!!

**Dido diz:** Ta feliz hoje, hein...

**Bad Luck diz:** Sim! \o/ Yuki ta feliz, eu to feliz!!!

**Loveless entra na sala**

**Loveless diz:** Olá.

**Aya diz:** Olá amiguinho! Como está seu dia?

**Loveless diz:** Legal. Soubi foi me buscar na escola hoje.

**Bad Luck diz:** Que legal! E vcs passearam juntos?

**Dido diz:** Olha o interrogatório sobre a vida alheia. ¬¬

**Bad Luck diz:** É só curiosidade... TT

**Aya diz:** Acordou com o pé esquerdo, Dido?

**Dido diz:** Acho que sim. O Maskinha ficou puto comigo só pq o Shura tava aqui em casa...

**Loveless diz:** Shura?

**Dido diz:** É, o espanhol que mora na segunda casa abaixo da minha. Ele veio aqui pq deu curto na casa dele e ele precisava tomar banho...

**Aya diz:** O cara foi tomar banho na sua casa??? OO Depois reclama que o outro brigou com vc. ¬¬ Falando em banho...

**Bad Luck diz:** Às vezes eu tomo banho com o Yuki!! \o/

**Loveless diz:** Que confusão de banho hein. O.o Vamos mudar de assunto?

**Bad Luck diz:** Vamos falar sobre o nosso encontro!! o/

**Aya diz:** Tá em pé? Onde vai ser?

**Loveless diz:** Tem que ser aqui no Japão pq viajar pra Grécia eh complicado.

**Dido diz:** Acho que vou ter que passar a mão nos cobres da Fundação Graad pra ir. Torrei uma boa grana indo pra Veneza no último carnaval.

**Aya diz:** Carnaval?

**Dido diz:** Esquece.

**Bad Luck diz:** Mas tem que marcar um lugar!! Pode ser na casa do Yuki!

**Loveless diz:** É grande?

**Bad Luck diz:** É.

**Dido diz:** Tem bebida?

**Bad Luck diz:** Tem.

**Loveless diz:** OO

**Aya diz:** Tem espaço pra gente dormir??

**Bad Luck diz:** Tem.

**Loveless diz:** Nessa casa tem tudo hein.

**Bad Luck diz:** Sim, Yuki é rico! E eu tb, depois de vender 1 milhão de CDs! \o/

**Aya diz:** Uau!! 1 milhão!! Guarda um pra mim, viu?

**Dido diz:** Pra mim tb, ok? Ah,e um DVD, pra eu ver juntinho do Maskinha.

**Loveless diz:** Vc num tinha brigado com o "Maskinha"?

**Dido diz:** Eu não briguei com ele, ELE é que brigou comigo. TT

**Aya diz:** Que seja. Gente doida vc não contraria. Dá tchauzinho e se identifica como amigo.

**Dido diz:** ¬¬

**Bad Luck diz:** HUAHUAHUAHUA

**Loveless diz:** Cortando o assunto de novo, posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?

**Aya diz:** Pergunte o que quiser, estamos entre amigos... eu acho.

**Loveless diz:** Vcs tem orelhas?

**Aya diz:** O.o

**Dido diz:** O.o

**Bad Luck diz:** O.o

**Loveless diz:** Eu quis dizer se vcs são virgens. Aqui onde eu vivo, quem é tem orelhas, tipo de gato, sabe.

**Aya diz:** Entendo. Se for assim, eu não tenho.

**Dido diz:** Nem eu.

**Bad Luck diz:** Nem eu.

**Aya diz: **Até tu, Bad Luck?

**Bad Luck diz:** Sim!! \o/

**Loveless diz:** Tá, acho que só que sou. Meu namorado não é.

**Dido diz:** Eu já dormi com o italianinho of my heart e com o espanhol. -

**Aya diz:** OO Às vezes eu esqueço que vc mora num lugar com um monte de estrangeiros.

**Bad Luck diz:** Leva foto dos seus amigos no encontro!! o/ E eu levo um CD da Bad Luck autografado pra cada um. \o

**Loveless diz:** Imagina como deve ser em época de Copa do Mundo onde o Dido mora.

**Aya diz:** Que loucura/o/

**Dido diz:** Ah, queridinhos, loucura é pouco pro que acontece aqui quando tem Copa do Mundo.

**Bad Luck diz:** Queria ver...

**Dido diz:** Vc é sadomasoquista por acaso?

**Bad Luck diz:** Ei!! Não sou não!!

**Aya diz:** Uai, pq diz isso?

**Dido diz:** Aqui é guerra!! Tem que tomar cuidado se não quiser sair beeem machucado.

**Loveless diz:** Esse lugar que vc vive parece um hospício. OO

**Dido diz:** Às vezes eu tb penso assim. Tipo, temos poderes, certo? Por exemplo: meu vizinho eh francês e tem o poder de congelar as coisas. Meu outro vizinho eh espanhol e tem o poder de cortar qualquer coisa. Simplesmente imaginem o que rolou no jogo Espanha x França.

**Loveless diz:** OO

**Bad Luck diz:** Putz!! OO² Que medão!

**Aya diz:** E nunca mataram ninguém não?? OO

**Dido diz:** Ainda não chegamos a isso.

**Bad Luck diz: **Tenho medo dos seus vizinhos.

**Dido diz:** Somos todos amigos. Claro que temos nossas divergências, mas quem não tem? Hehehe

**Loveless diz:** Medo... OO³

**Aya diz:** Aqui em casa a guerra é no Réveillon, quando junta todos os meus primos amaldiçoados. Se bem que ver o Tori-san dançando valeu pelo ano todo!

**Loveless diz:** Tori-san?

**Aya diz:** Meu primo Hatori, o médico lindo e maravilhoso.

**Loveless diz:** Ah ta.

**Dido diz:** ¬¬

**Bad Luck diz:** Que legal!! Tb quero dançar no final do ano!!

**Aya diz:** Ano que vem sou eu quem danço com ele.

**Loveless diz:** Aproveita!!

**Dido diz:** Vai com tudo!! o/

**Bad Luck diz:** Não esquece de filmar e mostrar pra gente depois!!

**Aya diz:** Se eu pudesse até convidava vcs... Mas é só pra quem é amaldiçoado.

**Dido diz:** Eu sou amaldiçoado, posso?

**Loveless diz:** Amaldiçoado?? Vc??

**Dido diz:** Sim. Pq a encarnação de Atena da vez é um porre!!

**Bad Luck diz:** E vc sabe como foi a última??

**Dido diz:** O chinês aqui tem mais de 200 anos, eles lembra de como era. Ele diz q ela era mto legal.

**Aya diz:** Gente, daqui a pouco eu tenho que ir. Vamos resolver logo o negócio do encontro!!

**Loveless diz:** Bad Luck passa o endereço pra cada um por e-mail e nos vemos na casa ele, ou melhor, do namorado dele.

**Bad Luck diz:** Mas eu nem tenho o e-mail de vcs!! O meu é E-mail personalizado pra banda/o/

**Loveless diz:** Aff. O meu é Eu não tenho e-mail personalizado e esse é só o meu nome.

**Aya diz:** O meu é Tb não é personalizado, mas tem o meu toque da realeza.

**Dido diz:** Ahaa!! O meu é personalizado, olha só: Nós cavaleiros temos esse privilégio.

**Bad Luck diz:** Então eu mando o endereço pra vcs e a gente se vê... quando??

**Loveless diz:** Pra mim pode ser semana que vem, que eu to de férias.

**Aya diz:** Pra mim tb tá bom. E pra vc, Dido?

**Dido diz:** Qualquer dia pra mim tá bom, desde que eu saia daqui.

**Loveless diz:** Até semana que vem?

**Aya diz:** Até semana que vem!!

**Bad Luck diz:** Uhuu!! To super empolgado!!

**Dido diz:** Nos vemso lá então. Bye bye.

**Aya diz:** So bye bye.

**Loveless diz:** Bye.

**Bad Luck diz:** Bye bye people!!! \o\ \o/o/

**Dido sai da sala**

**Aya sai da sala**

**Loveless sai da sala**

**Bad luck sai da sala**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sim, eu pretendo fazer o encontro deles. Gostaram?? Dexiem reviews!!!

Agradecimentos especiais para: **Pisces Luna**, **Gemini Yaoi**, **Anne L. Mouton**, **YumeSangai**, **Ansuya**, **Babi-deathmask**, **Daiana**, **RaposaVermelha**, **Maia Sorovar**, **Dark.ookami**, **Mi-chan.HxS**, **Gemini Kaoru**, **Tsuki-chan**, **Pure-Petit Cat** e **Denichan**.


	4. IV

CHAT PARTE IV

**DeathMask entra na sala**

**DeathMask diz:** Agora um chá de cadeira esperando o bando de molengas...

**SeaHorse entra na sala**

**SeaHorse diz:** Pensei que eu ia ser o primeiro a chegar.

**DeathMask diz:** Cheguei alguns segundos antes de vc.

**Yuki entra na sala**

**Yuki diz:** Oi povo doido.

**SeaHorse diz:** Oi. ¬¬

**DeathMask diz:** Beleza, agora só falta um.

**Loveless entra na sala**

**Loveless diz:** Saudações, turma dos malucos! o/

**SeaHorse diz:** Eu não sou maluco, caramba. Vcs são.

**Yuki diz:** Mais maluco é quem diz que não é.

**DeathMask diz:** O.o Que porra é essa?

**Loveless diz:** Deixa pra lá. E aí, como vcs estão? Resolveram seus problemas?

**SeaHorse diz:** Mais ou menos... Inventei de sair com meus primos, passamos um pouco da conta no álcool e...

**Yuki diz:** E...??

**Loveless diz:** E...??

**DeathMask diz:** E...??

**SeaHorse diz:** Nem imaginam como eu acordei no dia seguinte. XP

**DeathMask diz:** HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

**Yuki diz:** Cara, ninguém merece...

**Loveless diz:** Por isso eu digo: nunca bebam demais.

**DeathMask diz:** Tava pensando numa coisa...

**Loveless diz:** Já acabou de rir?

**DeathMask diz:** SeaHorse, vc sempre jogou pro outro time?

**SeaHorse diz:** NÃO!! Eu não disse no outro dia que até já tive noiva?

**DeathMask diz:** Então, tire uma dúvida minha.

**Yuki diz:** Lá vem bomba.

**DeathMask diz:** Vc diz que não pode se abraçar com o sexo oposto senão vc vira bicho,certo?

**SeaHorse diz:** Certo.

**Loveless diz:** Cavalo marinho.

**SeaHorse diz:** ¬¬

**DeathMask diz:** Como é que vc fazia xxxx com ela?

**SeaHorse diz:** OO

**Yuki diz:** Olha as coisas que o outro pergunta!! Onde esse mundo vai parar??

**SeaHorse diz:** A gente dava um jeito, ok? Não dá pra explicar pela internet.

**Loveless diz:** Aposto que vc ta vermelho na frente do pc.

**DeathMask diz: **Ih, até parece que todo mundo aqui é santo!

**Loveless diz: **Santo eu não sou. Mas pelo menos vou esperar meu namorado fazer 18 anos.

**Yuki diz:** Ai, é preciso paciência pra aguentar vcs...

**DeathMask diz:** Relaxa... Qual a chance da gente se ver pessoalmente?

**SeaHorse diz:** Vc quer em números? Quase 0.

**Loveless diz:** Nem tanto. Tirando o maluco que mora na Grécia, todos nós moramos no Japão.

**SeaHorse diz:** Eu estava sendo otimista.

**Yuki diz:** ¬¬

**DeathMask diz:** Eu não pretendo pisar no Japão tão cedo, podem ficar despreocupados.

**Loveless diz:** Vamos mudar de assunto. Vcs gostam de esportes?

**DeathMask diz:** E viva o futebol!! \o/

**Yuki diz:** Arremesso de Shuichi serve?

**SeaHorse diz:** Eu faço exercícios mentais diariamente e muitos testes de paciência.

**DeathMask diz: **Vcs não acompanham Copa do Mundo?

**Loveless diz:** Pra que? O Japão nunca passa da primeira fase...

**DeathMask diz:** Ih... Pois é, ser tetra é pra poucos.

**Yuki diz:** Me lembro de vc ter dito que morava com um monte de estrangeiros.

**DeathMask diz: **Sim, e daí?

**Yuki diz:** Como vcs fazem numa época dessas? O.o

**SeaHorse diz:** Imagina a confusão que deve rolar.

**DeathMask diz:** Confusão é apelido. Na última quase saiu porrada. Muitas da minha parte, é claro.

**Loveless diz:** OO Animal. ¬¬

**SeaHorse diz: **Deixa pra lá. Parece que vai chover hj.

**Yuki diz:** Isso foi uma péssima tentativa de mudar de assunto. ¬¬

**Loveless diz:** Esqueci que futebol, política e religião não se discute. XD

**SeaHorse diz:** Tem razão. Hj eu tava meio estressado por causa de um monte de papel.

**Yuki diz:** Hã? O.o Outra tentativa de mudar de assunto?

**DeathMask diz:** Bota fogo em tudo, cara! \o/

**SeaHorse diz:** Vc pirou?

**Loveless diz:** E vc percebeu isso hj?

**DeathMask diz:** Outro dia a nossa querida deusinha chata cortou a nossa calefação pra economizar energia.

**Yuki diz:** E aí, o que vcs fizeram?

**SeaHorse diz:** To com medo de saber.

**Loveless diz:** Eu tb.

**DeathMask diz:** Não fizemos nada demais, só uma fogueirinha.

**Loveless diz:** Ah, ta.

**Yuki diz: **E o que isso tem de mais?

**DeathMask diz:** Não dava pra ser uma fogueira pequena, somos 14 e ninguém é menor de 20 anos.

**SeaHorse diz:** Aimeudeus, to com medo de saber a resposta, mas... O que vcs fizeram?

**DeathMask diz:** Nada. Só pegamos umas roupinhas dela pra aumentar o fogo.

**SeaHorse diz:** O QUEEEEEEEEEE??

**Loveless diz:** Eu to falando... Esse aí é doido de pedra...

**DeathMask diz:** A idéia foi do Dite pq o grego de Escorpião sugeriu usar as rosas dele pra aumentar o fogo!!

**Yuki diz: **Uma vez o Shuichi quase botou fogo no meu apê.

**Loveless diz:** Que papo quente, hein?

**Yuki diz: **Ele inventou de preparar o jantar pra mim. Tava no meu escritório e senti cheiro de queimado. Quando fui ver, ele tinha botado fogo no pano de prato.

**DeathMask diz:** HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

**SeaHorse diz:** Mantenha esse guri longe da cozinha. Credo!!

**Loveless diz:** Falando nisso, eu tenho que preparar o jantar. O Ritsuka vem jantar aqui em casa hj.

**SeaHorse diz: **Eu vou jantar na casa do meu primo.

**DeathMask diz:** Eu vou jantar miojo pq to com preguiça de cozinhar. XD

**Yuki diz:** Eu hein. ¬¬ Eu vou fazer robalo recheado com legumes ao molho de sherry estilo bistrô. To afim de comer alguma coisa diferente.

**DeathMask diz:** Hã? O.o

**Loveless diz:** Tem gente que não entende de culinária mesmo.

**DeathMask diz:** Só culinária italiana. O resto eu deixo na mão do Dite.

**SeaHorse diz:** Eu não sei vcs, mas eu tenho que ir, senão meu primo não vai parar de ligar no meu celular.

**Loveless diz:** Ok, eu também tenho que ir, daqui a pouco o Ritsuka chega.

**Yuki diz:** Eu também to indo antes que o Shuichi resolva fazer o jantar ele mesmo.

**Loveless diz:** Falando no Ritsuka, ele me disse algo sobre viajar...

**SeaHorse diz:** Hmm... Também ouvi algo assim do meu primo Ayame.

**DeathMask diz:** Pois eu vi o Afrodite fazendo malas.

**Yuki diz:** Er... É esse o nome dele?? O.o

**DeathMask diz:** É, pq? Tem problema? ¬¬

**Yuki diz:** Nenhum, senhor maluco. ¬¬

**SeaHorse diz:** Então bye.

**Loveless diz:** Bye. Até qualquer dia.

**Yuki diz:** Bye. Boa sorte

**DeathMask diz:** Bye.

**SeaHorse sai da sala**

**Loveless sai da sala**

**Yuki sai da sala**

**DeathMask sai da sala**

XxxX

E aí, gostaram do cap? O próximo e último será o tão esperado encontro entre eles.

Agradecimentos especiais: **Kashamumi-kun**, **Pure-Petit Cat**, **Dragonesa** e **L. A. Wentz**.

Deixem uma autora feliz!! Clique no botãozinho roxo e deixe uma review!! o/


	5. V

Depois de muito tempo sem postar, aqui está o tão esperando encontro.

--

**ENCONTRO PARTE I**

Um carro preto seguia pelas ruas de Tóquio, visivelmente acima do limite de velocidade. Um homem alto, loiro, de óculos, ia atravessar a rua acompanhando um garoto quando rapidamente puxou o garoto pra trás, bem à tempo.

- Putz, essa foi por pouco! Obrigado Soubi.

- Não precisa agradecer, Ritsuka-kun. – Disse ele sorrindo - Deve ser algum louco, provavelmente bêbado, que não sabe nem onde está indo.

Os dois seguiram caminho, Ritsuka olhando um mapa num pedaço de papel.

- Deve ser por aqui. – Apontou uma rua. Seguiram em frente.

Em outra rua, um belo homem de cabelos compridos e prateados pedia informações numa livraria.

- Por favor, pode me dizer onde fica a casa do... Daquele escritor famoso... Como é mesmo o nome dele? Tori-san?

- Eiri Yuki. Devia ler seu e-mail direito, Ayame. Se tivéssemos imprimido o mapa, não estaríamos perdidos.

- Não estamos perdidos, caro Tori-san. Apenas um pouco desnorteados.

Hatori, mantendo a paciência, perguntou à balconista:

- Pode nos explicar como chegar à casa de Eiri Yuki? – E foi anotando a resposta detalhadamente num pedaço de papel.

Após pegarem as informações, saíram atrás da casa do tal escritor.

No carro preto que andava em alta velocidade, agora parado num sinal, um homem loiro quase espancava o motorista.

- Olha só o que você fez com essa freada brusca!! Olha como ficou a minha maquiagem!

- Ah, dá um tempo, você bem que tava gostando da velocidade! E eu já disse pra você parar de usar maquiagem!

- É que eu quero deixar uma boa impressão. Não que eu precise me esforçar muito pra isso, mas não quero deixar só uma boa impressão. Quero deixar a melhor impressão!

- Eu mereço, Afrodite... Agora larga essas tralhas que o sinal abriu!

Máscara da Morte pisou fundo no acelerador e rumou para o endereço indicado no e-mail que Afrodite imprimira antes de saírem da Grécia.

Na casa do famoso escritor Eiri Yuki, um ser de cabelo rosa que atendia pelo nome de Shuichi pulava para todos os cantos.

- É hoje!! É hoje!! É hoje!! É hoje!!

- Cala a boca, fedelho!! – Gritou Yuki da cozinha. – Tá pegando o boi de eu deixar você fazer essa reunião na minha casa, mas não abusa da minha paciência!!

O moleque feliz se ajoelhou na frente do namorado.

- Perdão, Yuki! Muito obrigado por fazer nossa comida!

- Lógico que eu to fazendo a comida, senão você ia botar fogo na casa. Seus amigos só iam encontrar suas cinzas quando chegassem, isto é, se eles chegarem.

- Como assim?

- Já cogitou a possibilidade que eles devem estar rindo da sua cara agora sentados em algum lugar chique tomando champanhe?

Shuichi deu um berro e pulou em cima de Yuki, que desviou, fazendo o outro cair de cara no chão.

- Yukiiii... – Choramingou ele. – Eles disseram que iam vir... Ah, e o Loveless é menor de idade, ele não pode beber champanhe.

Yuki bateu a mão na testa e voltou pra cozinha, deixando Shuichi com sua empolgação na sala. Onde estava com a cabeça quando deixou Shuichi marcar um encontro em sua casa com amigos que ele conhecera pela internet?

Soubi conferiu o endereço mais uma vez em frente à casa.

- É, é aqui. Quer que eu toque a campainha?

- Não, pode deixar que eu toco.

Na hora que Ritsuka ia tocar, o carro preto parou em frente à casa. Dele, saíram dois homens que, sem a menor dúvida, não eram asiáticos.

- Essa aqui que é a casa do Eiri Yuki? – Perguntou um deles, com sotaque italiano.

- É aqui sim. – Respondeu Soubi.

- Beleza. Não falei, Dido? Pode confiar no meu sexto sentido!

- Hunf, acho que seu sexto sentido está com defeito, _amore_. Depois das bimbocas que você nos meteu, finalmente chegamos porque EU perguntei o caminho.

- Isso não teria acontecido se VOCÊ não tivesse jogado o mapa pela janela.

- Eu NÃO joguei o mapa pela janela, ele voou porque VOCÊ tava correndo demais com esse carro!!

- Ei, dá licença, essa é a casa do Eiri Yuki?

Todos se viraram para olhar os dois caras que acabavam de chegar. Os quatro afirmaram com a cabeça.

- Ufa, até que enfim, Tori-san, meus pezinhos reais já estava cansados de andar por essa cidade gigante.

- Deixa de ser fresco Ayame. Alguém aí já tocou a campainha?

- Eu ia tocar até esses dois europeus chegarem. – Disse Ritsuka.

- Ei, como você sabe que a gente é europeu?

- Primeiro, você é branquelo e loiro de olhos azuis. Segundo, seu amigo aí tem sotaque italiano.

Enquanto isso, Hatori tocava a campainha. Yuki gritou da cozinha:

- Shuichi, vai atender a porta!!

Silêncio. A campainha toca novamente.

- Shuichi, dá pra atender logo essa porcaria!!

Mais silêncio. Toca de novo.

- SHUICHI!!

- Calma, Yuki, eu tava no banheiro. – Disse ele chegando. – Pra que você me chamou?

Yuki jogou uma colher de pau na cabeça do outro.

- Vai atender a porta, seu boçal!! A campainha tá tocando há horas!!

- Tá bom!

Shuichi vai saltitando atender a porta.

- La li hooo!!

O grupo que estava parado na frente da porta olhou assustado para o ser que aparecera ali.

- Er... Vocês estão procurando alguém?

- Queremos saber se esta é a casa do Eiri Yuki. – Disse Afrodite.

- É sim, vocês são fãs dele?

- Não, eu vim pra um encontro com um cara que eu conheci num chat.

- Ei, eu também! – Gritou Ritsuka.

- Ora, parece que adivinharam meus reais pensamentos! Também vim em busca de amigos da internet! – Exclamou Ayame, todo animado.

Shuichi se animou todo na mesma hora.

- UHUUUUUU!! VOCÊS VIERAM!! YUKI!! YUKI, ELES VIERAM!!

E saiu pulando pra dentro da sala. Yuki foi até a porta.

- Ignorem o comportamento dele, podem entrar. O sofá é ali.

O grupo entrou e se distribuiu no sofá da sala. Shuichi se sentou num pufe, animado.

- E então? Eu sou o Bad Luck, prazer em conhcê-los.

--

Isso foi só o começo. Imaginem o que vai acontecer depois.

Obrigada pelas reveiws!! Agradecimentos especiais para: **Dragonesa** e **Fabiana-sama**.

Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews!! o/ Bjs e até o próximo cap!


	6. VI

**ENCONTRO PARTE II**

- Bad Luck? – Disse Afrodite. – Então é você? Eu sou o Dido.

- Eu sou o Loveless. – Disse Ritsuka. – Você deve ser o Aya.

- Sou, sou eu mesmo. Prazer em conhecê-los.

- Cara, eu to tão feliz porque vocês vieram... O Yuki disse que vocês iam rir da minha cara tomando campanhe.

Ritsuka fez cara de nojo.

- Eu não bebo, sou menor de idade. E também não gosto. O Soubi bebe. – Ele apontou com a cabeça para Soubi, que estava parado num canto, só observando. Ao ver que Ritsuka o olhava, acenou sorrindo.

- Ele parece ser bem simpático. – Disse Ayame.

- Ele é. Tem um jeito meio estranho, mas ele é muito prestativo.

- O Yuki também é simpático. YUKIIII, vem cá pra eu te apresentar pros meus amigos!!!

Yuki foi, contra a vontade, só pra fazer Shuichi ficar feliz e deixá-lo em paz. Após cumprimentar todo mundo, Yuki foi para a varanda e acendeu um cigarro. Soubi chegou logo depois.

- Tem fogo?

- Pode pegar. – Acendeu o cigarro de Soubi com o seu.

- Obrigado.

Hatori e Máscara da Morte chegaram em seguida.

- É foda acompanhar esse ser a todo canto que ele inventa de ir. – Disse Máscara, indicando Afrodite. – Da última vez fomos visitar a terra dele, eu quase congelei.

- Nada contra acompanhar o Aya, mas ele parece hiperativo.

Yuki riu.

- Hiperativo? Olha o guri que mora comigo e veja o que é hiperativo. Falando nisso, como vocês se chamam?

- Eu sou Soubi.

- Eu sou Hatori. Me empresta o fogo?

- Claro. E o europeu aí, quem é?

- Me chame de Máscara da Morte.

Os outros sufocaram um riso. Hatori parou e se lembrou de ter visto esse nome em algum lugar.

- Ei, você é italiano, não é?

- Sim.

- E mora na Grécia?

- Como você sabe?

- Você é o maluco do chat!! Já falei com você, eu sou o SeaHorse, lembra?

- SeaHorse? O cara que virava um cavalo marinho? – Perguntou Soubi.

- Ei, vocês são aquele bando de doidos que eu encontrei num chat duas vezes!! – Gritou Yuki. – Eu não acredito!!

Os quatro começaram a rir na varanda.

- Olha, alguma coisa deve ter deixado o Yuki feliz. – Disse Shuichi olhando para onde eles estavam.

Lá fora, Hatori enconstou a cabeça na parede.

- Eu achei que a chance de encontrar vocês pessoalmente fosse mínima. Desse jeito eu vou acabar pirando.

- Ih, relaxa e aproveita. Não é todo dia que a gente encontra conhecidos de internet por mera obra do acaso. – Disse Soubi.

- Obra do acaso? – Disse Máscara da Morte. – Viemos aqui por causa deles! – Apontou para o grupo feliz do sofá da sala.

- Meus deus, é coincidência demais!! E ainda mais na minha casa!! Já que estão aqui, aceitam uma cerveja?

Enquanto isso, na sala...

- Aqui a foto. – Mostrava Afrodite. – Todos os cavaleiros de ouro.

- Você é qual, mesmo? – Perguntou Ritsuka.

- Peixes.

Ayame olhava um por um da foto.

- Qual é o de Sagitário? Eu sou de Sagitário.

- É esse aqui.

- Parece com esse.

- É porque são irmãos.

Shuichi chega correndo trazendo alguns CDs.

- Pra vocês. CD da Bad Luck autografado.

- Ai, que legal! – Ayame pegou o seu. – Põe aí pra tocar!

O vocalista da Bad Luck coloca seu CD pra tocar no som da sala. Os outros, já na cozinha com algumas latas de cerveja, olham para Yuki.

- Tão olhando o quê? Já me acostumei, escuto isso todo santo dia.

- Não acredito que você aguenta esse cara. – Riu Máscara da Morte, dando um gole na cerveja. – Eu achei que já tinha visto de tudo lá no Santuário, mas agora eu to vendo que existe mais bizarrice do que eu imaginava.

- Bizarrice é você. – Diz Hatori. – Nunca vi alguém sair matando a torto e a direito e pendurar as cabeças na parede da casa.

- Pendurava. Agora acabaram com a minha decoração e cortaram meu esquema.

- Tá reclamando do quê? – Perguntou Soubi. – Quer uma dica? Faz tudo que aquela gracinha ali te pede. Você vai se sentir muito bem, digo por experiência própria.

Yuki quase cuspiu cerveja em Hatori.

- Ta dizendo que você faz tudo que o guri ali manda?

- Sim. Que foi?

Os três olhavam para Soubi e ele com a cara mais normal do mundo. Ritsuka na sala, curtia o som de Shuichi.

- Você canta bem.

- É. – Disse Ayame, balançando os pés no ritmo da música. – Gostei do seu som.

- Ah, uma coisa pra eu ouvir lá em casa, pra variar. – Disse Afrodite. – Ah! Lembrei de uma coisa! – Ele tira um monte de chocolates da bolsa e entrega pros amigos. – Isso aqui eu comprei da última vez que estive na Suíça.

Os outros avançaram no chocolate. Ayame tirou uma foto do bolso.

- Aqui, esses são os meus primos amaldiçoados! E meu irmãozinho aqui, olha!

- Nossa, ele é a sua cara! Eu também me pareço com meu irmão mais velho, mas ele morreu...

- Que triste. – Shuichi deu um abraço em Ritsuka. – Mas não fica assim, isso passa. Até o Yuki já passou por isso.

- Tudo bem, já passou. Ah, achei o Yuki bonito.

- Mas ele é. – Shuichi ficou todo feliz. – Os que vieram com vocês são bonitos também.

Ritsuka olhava a foto de Ayame.

- Ei, esse garoto aqui é bonito também.

- Er... Isso é uma garota.

Afrodite começou a rir.

- Olha, já vi homem confundido com mulher, mas é a primeira vez que vejo o contrário.

Ayame se jogou no sofá.

- Fazer o quê? Culpa da doida da mãe dela, que criou a filha feito homem. Ainda bem que eu não moro mais lá, só tem doido naquela família.

- Quer trocar de lugar então? – Perguntou o sueco. – Vai pra casa de Peixes, eu viro vocalista da Bad Luck, o Shuichi vai viver com o Soubi e o Ritsuka vai pra sua loja. Que tal?

Todos riram. Soubi chegou para se juntar a eles.

- A conversa tá boa? Viemos fazer parte.

- A gente ouviu a música aí e pensou em fazer uma festinha. – Disse Yuki. – Que tal? O papo lá na cozinha tava muito bizarro.

- Você é o último que pode falar isso! – Disse Hatori. – Na verdade, o penúltimo. – Disse olhando para o italiano.

- Que foi? Eu num sou doido não.

Todo mundo na sala riu. Afrodite foi até Máscara.

- Desculpa, _amore_, mas normal você não é. – Ele jogou os cabelos de lado. – Yuki falou de festa? Eu adoro festa!

- Desde que não tenha nada proibido pra menores. – Disse Soubi. – O Ritsuka-kun ainda tem 13 anos.

- Soubi!

- Preocupa não, deixa tudo na mão do Yuki que fica tudo bem! – Disse Shuichi, pegando o telefone. – Alguém quer pizza?

- Calabresa!

- Mussarela!

- Marguerita!

- À moda!

- Napolitana!

- Presunto!

- Assim não dá!! – Yuki pegou o telefone da mão de Shuichi. – Vamos fazer o seguinte: cada casal pega uma, ok?

Os outros concordaram. Pouco tempo depois, estavam comendo pizza, ouvindo música e enchendo a cara de coca-cola, porque a cerveja tinha acabado. Sem falar que Shuichi e Ritsuka não bebiam. Tiveram que parar porque um vizinho reclamou da barulheira. Já era tarde da noite quando Shuichi se lembrou de um detalhe:

- Onde vocês vão dormir?

Todos pararam e olharam para ele. No mesmo instante a situação ficou clara para Yuki: eles teriam que dormir ali, na sua casa. Shuichi se ajoelhou na frente dele.

- Yuki, deixa eles dormirem aqui, deixa?? Prometo que vou ser bonzinho, que não tento mais fazer o jantar e nem brinco mais com as suas cuecas!!

- Cala a boca, macaco albino!! Para de fazer escândalo, seu sem-noção, eles podem dormir aqui. Isto é, se eles quiserem.

Yuki olhou para os outros, esperando respostas. Afrodite foi o primeiro a responder.

- Não é nenhum hotel 5 estrelas, mas dá pra gente ficar, né Maskinha?

- Por mim tudo bem.

- A gente também vai ficar, não é Soubi? – Perguntou Ritsuka, olhando para o mais velho.

- Se você quiser, ficaremos. – Respondeu o loiro sorridente, passando a mão na cabeça do pequeno.

- E você, Aya? – Perguntou Shuichi, visivelmente super empolgado. – Vai ficar também, não é? Por favor, diz que sim!!

- Ora, se são tantos apelos à minha pessoa, eu fico. Não podemos recusar um convite, Tori-san!

Hatori colocou a mão na testa.

- Tá certo, ficamos também.

Shuichi dava pulos de alegria.

- Yuki, você ouviu isso?? Eles vão ficar!! Vamos dormir juntos na sala, brincando de karaoke e conversando até o dia raiar!!

Yuki dá um soco em Shuichi.

- Nada de zona na minha casa! E tem um detalhe: onde os malucos aqui vão dormir?

- Epa, peraí, eu não sou maluco!! – Disse Máscara da Morte.

- Você eu não sei. – Riu Soubi. – Mas eu não sou.

- Vocês são, eu não. – Disse Hatori.

- Todos são!! – Disse Shuichi para acabar com a discussão e levou outro soco do namorado.

No final das contas, Yuki arrumou oito colchonetes e todos dormiram na sala. Se dependesse de Yuki, ele dormiria em seu quarto com a porta trancada, mas tinha medo de deixar aqueles sujeitos sozinhos na sua casa.

- Mas eu estarei aqui! – Disse Shuichi, depois de Yuki explicar porque iria dormir na sala.

- É o mesmo que nada. Agora me ajuda a arrumar esses colchonetes que eu não quero ficar colado em ninguém.

Depois de tudo arrumado, todos deitados, tudo estava quieto até uma voz quebrar a quietude.

- Não consigo dormir.

Shuichi conseguiu fazer com que Ayame, Afrodite e Ritsuka perdessem o sono e ficassem conversando até altas horas.

- Minha cama é king-size e eu uso roupas de cama francesas. Meu vizinho traz pra mim quando vai à terra natal dele. – Dizia Afrodite. – Tenho uma banheira de hidromassagem redonda bem grande. E nos meus armários, só produtos europeus de primeira linha. No guarda-roupa, sempre atualizado, é claro, as coleções de maior sucesso na Europa.

- Você é bem europeu, hein. – Disse Ayame. – Também tenho uma cama king-size e uma banheira de hidromassagem, mas minhas roupas são todas confeccionadas por mim.

- Depois vou pedir que faça alguns modelos para mim.

- Ah, e se não se importar, pode fazer as roupas para a próxima apresentação da Bad Luck? – Pediu Shuichi.

- Fico lisonjeado com tantos pedidos. Tenham certeza de que atenderei a todos.

- Ah, sobre minha cama. – Continuou Shuichi. – Ela não é tão grande porque o Yuki é pão-duro. Ele tem grana pra viver como vocês dois, mas não gosta de gastar nada.

- Eu não tenho tanto luxo. – Disse Ritsuka. – Cama de solteiro e banheira simples, mas sinto como se meu quarto fosse o melhor lugar do mundo. É onde eu fujo da minha família doida e é onde o Soubi vem me ver.

- Que meigo. Eu custo a fazer o Maskinha subir as escadarias até Peixes.

- Eu prefiro ficar na minha casa e esperar as visitas do Hatori. Como ele ainda mora na sede, não podemos fazer nada na casa dele. Agora lá em casa...

- Hehehe. Eu e Yuki dormimos sempre juntos, mas de vez em quando ele me expulsa do quarto e eu durmo no sofá.

Eles continuaram a discutir sobre suas vidas entre quatro paredes até se cansarem e dormirem. Mas eles não sbiam que tinham acordado os outros.

- Então, o que você faz na casa do Ayame, Hatori? – Perguntou Yuki.

- Nada que seja da conta de vocês, certo? Você que pode explicar porque não gosta de subir até Peixes, Máscara da Morte. Ou devo dizer, Ângelo.

- Cala a boca, eu detesto meu nome. E eu morro de preguiça de subir aquelas escadarias. Sem contar o bando de malas sem alça que encontro pelo caminho. Pra ele descer é muito mais fácil.

- Ok, senhor praticidade. Eu visito o Ritsuka sempre. Entro na casa dele pela varanda.

Eles continuaram conversando até o dia raiar. No dia seguinte, Shuichi, Ritsuka, Afrodite e Ayame, já estavam de pé acordando os que ainda dormiam. Depois de várias reclamações, todos de pé, se preparavam para a despedida.

- Foi muito legal conhecer vocês! – Disse Shuichi chorando uma cachoeira de lágrimas.

- Eu digo o mesmo. – Disse Ritsuka.

- Venham todos para um abraço em grupo!! – Gritou Ayame, puxando os outros três.

Os outros quatro esperavam. Yuki bocejou.

- Porra, não dormi quase nada ontem. Esses aí ficaram tagarelando a noite toda e depois vocês!

- Nem vem que você também conversou! – Disse Soubi. – Aliás, me lembrei agora de uma coisa.

- O quê? Não é nada que eu tenha que fazer alguma coisa, não é? – Disse Máscara da Morte encostado na porta.

- Não! São fotos!

- Boa idéia. Aí eu posso provar para os outros Sohma que os malucos não estão só na nossa família.

Hatori teve que se desviar da mão de Yuki.

- Cala a boca que você também é maluco. Tá, agora quem dá a notícia ao bando alí? Eu vou buscar a minha câmera.

- E eu a minha, também quero uma foto. Adoro guardar recordações, desde que conheci o Ritsuka. Ele também adora fotos.

- Vou buscar a minha. Na verdade, é do Afrodite, a minha mesmo eu esqueci na Grécia.

- Cabeça de vento. Vamos logo buscar essas câmeras. – Disse Hatori, abrindo a mala.

Depois de todas as câmeras em mão, eles resolvem interromper a despedida em grupo.

- Ei, Ritsuka, que tal algumas recordações? – Perguntou Soubi.

Ritsuka se empolgou na mesma hora.

- Claro!! Venham todos, vamos nos juntar aqui. Er... Quem vai tirar a foto?

- Ora essa, nós! – Disse Yuki.

Shuichi choramingou.

- Mas eu quero que vocês apareçam também!!

Yuki buscou um tripé e colocou na frente de todos.

- Beleza, se arrumem aí e deixem um espaço pra mim. Vou programar a câmera e entrar na foto.

- E depois nós fazemos a mesma coisa? – Perguntou Soubi.

- É, esse é o plano. Aí todos vão ter uma foto em que todos aparecem.

O grupo se organizou numa pose em frente à casa de Yuki e cada um colocava sua câmera no tripé para tirar a foto. Depois das fotos tiradas, que tiveram que ser tiradas novamente uma vez porque Ayame saiu falando, outra vez porque Afrodite saiu com cabelos na cara e outra vez porque Shuichi piscou, todos se despediram e tomaram seus rumos. Yuki olhou para a sala de sua casa, que estava uma completa bagunça.

- Shuichi.

- Sim, Yuki?

- Se a sala não estiver limpa até hoje à noite, você dorme no sofá.

- Nhaa, mas tem muita bagunça... – Faz carinha de choro.

- Tá certo, eu te ajudo. Aff... E se quiserem marcar outro encontro, não vai ser aqui em casa, entendeu??

Shuichi sorriu e foi começar a arrumar a casa, na companhia de Yuki.

No caminhos de casa, Hatori e Ayame conversavam.

- E então, gostou, Aya?

- Adorei!! Da próxima vez vamos fazer lá em casa!

- Não inventa, vai... Já convivi com malucos tempo suficiente.

- Ah, Tori-san, não seja estraga-prazeres. Um dia vamos fazer uma festinha lá em casa.

- Então porque a gente não vai direto pra sua casa hoje? Eu volto amanhã pra sede.

Ayame pulou no pescoço de Hatori.

- AH!! Não faz isso!

- Foi mal, eu fiquei empolgado.

Seguiu empolgado pelo resto do caminho, enquanto Hatori apenas ria do comportamento do primo. Até que a convivência com os "malucos" o deixara mais flexível.

Ritsuka e Soubi seguiam para casa num taxi, por causa do cansaço do mais novo.

- E então, Ritsuka-kun? Gostou?

- Muito. – Disse ele se acomodando no colo de Soubi. – Adorei meus novos amigos. Na hora em que vocês foram buscar as câmeras, nós trocamos telefone, aí poderemos falar um com os outros sempre que quisermos.

- Isso é bom. Vai colocar as fotos no seu mural?

- Com certeza. Soubi?

- Sim?

- Não se esqueça de me buscar amanhã pra gente passear, certo?

- Não vou esquecer.

Na primeira classe de um avião a caminho da Grécia, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte conversavam sobre os novos amigos.

- Nossa, e tudo porque eu resolvi entrar num chat porque queria conversar com alguém que não fosse um cavaleiro.

- Pois é... E pensar que eu conheci os outros caras por acaso, num chat também.

- Você já conhecia os outros??

- Já. Descobrimos no dia em que chegamos. E olhe que pensávamos que a chance de nos encontrarmos algum dia seria nula.

- Hahaha, pelo menos você se divertiu, né? Vamos ter uma boa história pra contar aos outros dourados quando a gente chegar em casa.

- E que história. Se a gente não tivesse tirado foto, nem eu acreditaria.

- Ah, sim e eu peguei o telefone deles! Aí posso ligar sempre que quiser.

- Como assim? Chamadas internacionais são uma fortuna e Atena mão-de-vaca fica regulando nosso telefone.

- Que nada, ligo do salão do Grande Mestre, que tem chamadas ilimitadas.

E assim, cada um seguiu seu caminho, de volta às suas vidas normais (ou nem tanto), mas continuaram mantendo contato. Quem sabe um dia planejariam um novo encontro.

**FIM**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom e aqui, finalmente, termina essa fic. Não sou muito boa em escrever finais, mas espero que esse tenha ficado bom o suficiente. ^^ Obrigada a todo mundo que aocmpanhou a fic!! **Yuki Saiko**, **Pure-Petit Cat**, **Fabiana-sama**, **Dragonesa**, **L. A. Wentz**, **Kashamumi-kun**, **Pisces Luna**, **Gemini Yaoi**, **Anne L. Mouton**, **YumeSangai**, **Ansuya**, **Babi-deathmask**, **Daiana**, **Raposa_Vermelha**, **Srta Kido**, **Maia Sorovar**, , , **Gemini Kaoru**, **Tsuki-chan**, **Deni Chan**, **Lithos of Lion**, **Paloma *Hana no Yuki***, **Milo C. Glace**, um agradecimento especial a todos vocês!!!! Continuem deixando reviews, quero saber se o final ficou bom, se a fic interia ficou boa...

Até a próxima!! o/


End file.
